1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an apparatus for permitting the viewing of a large number of entries printed on a sheet leaving a calculating machine, such as a sheet unrolled from a paper roll attached to the calculating machine. In particular, the present invention relates to a supporting plate which is attached to the upper side of a calculator and which rests on the horizontal top surface of the calculator to support the paper coming out from the calculator, the supporting plate being laterally adjustable.
2. Description of the Related Art:
In a conventional calculator, the paper leaves the printing part of the calculator and passes a small plate in order to prevent the paper from again being caught in the calculator together with the paper entering the calculator from the paper roll. Since the paper tends to curl up once it is discharged from the calculator, one can see very few entries printed on the paper strip as it rolls up behind the calculator. As the number of printed entries increase, they cannot readily be seen or annotated, as by underlining. Therefore, a review of the entries is time consuming and difficult unless the paper is cut into sections. However, cutting the paper into sections makes impossible a continuous presentation of the entries at a later time. This is a particular problem in certain professions, such as accounting, auditing, economics and banking where a large number of entries are calculated at a time.